Current requirements of the federal authorities in the United States (FMVSS) and Europe on one hand, and the Insurance (IIHS) and Automobile industries on another, create contradicting design constraints for vehicle front bumper system. These design constraints require a single energy-absorbing system to be able to absorb low energy impact associated with vehicle-to-pedestrian impact; simultaneously with the ability to mitigate damageability associated with low-speed vehicle-to-barrier impact, as well as damageability associated with vehicle-to-vehicle moderate speed impact, head-on, as well as at an angle. To be commercially viable, these requirements must be met within the packaging constraints of the vehicle bumper system with regard to weight, size, and costs.
To date, existing energy absorber systems are challenged to meet all design constraints from all aspects, namely the insurance and car industries as well as the various regulatory authorities.
Accordingly, the need exists for an energy absorbing system which addresses the conflicting energy absorption level requirements while not adversely affecting costs and performance of the vehicle.